objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Katanaland (Camp)
Welcome to my new camp! It's the fourth camp I've ever hosted and the first since 2015. If you wonder why it's called "Battle For Katanaland", look at the names of these previous camps (the third one not really but whatever). I actually made a fourth camp called Battle For A Time Machine, but that camp didn't even actually START. Only Infinityblade2995 can edit. Edit it, and I'll slap you. Updates (see this) 22/9/17: So anyway, before I put some rules, you can sign up as TWO characters, but you can use only one of you want to. You can use OCs, but I'd prefer if you use actual characters in object shows (eg. Pen, Pencil) 23/9/17: Ok, well now sign up spots are closed. The challenges will now begin! 25/9/17: There's less than 24 hours for people to do the challenge. Although BrownFamily1108 has done the challenge, they haven't done two answers and also hasn't identified the person who answered his answer. Glasses was the first person he mentioned when he signed up, so if he doesn't add another answer to it and identify who answers what, the answer will automatically be attributed to Glasses and Cup will gain a strike. 26/9/17: Voting begins now. And Cup has received a strike. 29/9/17: Double elimination! And challenge 2 has started. 30/9/17: Random fact, the latest edition of my favourite game series (FIFA) had released yesterday and that's when I got it, so I'm now quite addicted again and therefore will be less active here (but still active) 3/8/17: I was busy with school, I'm sorry for being late. Anyway, Puffball, Water Balloon and Glasses did not do the challenge, so they get strikes. 7/8/17: 10 votes for Glasses! Wow this could be a record for most votes in a camp with so few people. Strikes You gain strikes if you edit the page, (this only applies to people such as PikminComet or BrownFamily, who can get past the page protection due to their rights) and both your characters will receive them. If you fail to complete a challenge before the deadline, your character will also receive a strike. If a character gets three strikes, they are automatically eliminated. Puffball - 1 strike Water Balloon - 1 strike Tokens These are items you can earn during challenges, and you can use it to your advantage. There might be more different types of tokens to come, but for now these are the few (some might be based on some from my old camps, or the thing itself). These tokens can only be used when I say you can (after everyone finishes voting). Hero Token - Halves your votes. Swap Token - Swap your votes with another contestant. Troll Token - Double a contestant's votes of your choice. Immunity Token - Use this to get rid of your votes. "Share" Token - Use this to take all your votes and give them to at least two different people (eg. Pen gets 3 votes and gives one to Bubble and two to Gelatin. In the end, Pen has no votes and is safe from elimination) Token Owners Nickel - Immunity Token Cheesy - Troll Token Suitcase - Hero Token Hot Dog - Hero Token Party Hat - Swap Token Woody - Troll Token Bow - Troll Token Signing Up Just comment something like "I sign up as (insert character name here)". Only 16 contestants because I'm not convinced that many people will sign up. Team Katanas Are Pretty Powerful, ammirite? (KAPPA) (8/8) ACWAGT Cheesy Pose.png|Cheesy (PikminComet) 200px-Coiny Pose.png|Coiny (Bfdi is the best) Pearly m.png|Pearly (U4Again) Puffball.png|Puffball (MrMenCentral) Firey.png|Firey (Nemolee.exe) 46._Glasses.png|Glasses (BrownFamily1108) (14th place) BowNormal2017Pose2.png|Bow (Bokurei the Phantump) NickelPerplexIdle.png|Nickel (Danformiga) Team 2 (8/8) 183px-Snowglobe Pose.png|Snowglobe (PikminComet) (15th/16th place) Yinyang.png|Yin Yang (Bfdi is the best) HotDog1.png|Hot Dog (U4Again) Water Balloon (Object Trek).png|Water Balloon (MrMenCentral) Suitcase2017.png|Suitcase (Nemolee.exe) Woody_is_spooked.png|Woody (Bokurei the Phantump) Cup_Rig.png|Cup (BrownFamily1108) (15th/16th place) Party_Hat-0.png|Party Hat (Danformiga) Elimination Table Challenge 1 Tile of Terror. Decided by random.org, you have to cross that thing in Inanimate Insanity called Tile of Terror (the answers are NOT based on in the show) which will have 10 steps (rows) and there is 4 tiles on each row. You don't fall through the tiles but only one on each row will get you a point. Do the challenge something like this: Example: Sword: 1, 3, 4, 2, 3, 1, 4, 2, 3, 3. Lance: 2, 3, 4, 1, 3, 1, 4, 1, 4, 1. Bonus: Come up with a name for your RESPECTIVE team. The name I like the most by a member on each team will be the team names and also, the members who choose the winning names each get a token. This doesn't count for the challenge and you don't HAVE to do it, but if you do, you COULD earn a useful token.The token you get for winning a challenge or bonus challenge or whatever depends on how much you won it by or whatever. Example: Sword (Team 1): Team Spinning Spikes Lance (Team 2): Team Forty Six (wait I'm not Phuocphuc46) Dark Lances Deadline: 09:00 UTC (September 25, 2017) Contestant Answers 1 Nickel: 3, 2, 3, 4, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1 Party Hat: 1, 3, 2, 3, 1, 4, 4, 2, 2, 1 Firey: 1, 3, 4, 1, 3, 1, 4, 1, 3, 1 Suitcase: 2, 3, 4, 2, 3, 1, 4, 2, 4, 3 Coiny: 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2 Yin Yang: 4, 3, 2, 1, 4, 3, 2, 1, 4, 3 Woody: 1, 3, 4, 2, 3, 1, 4, 2, 3, 3 Bow: 1, 2, 4, 2, 1, 1, 4, 3, 3, 3 Cheesy: 3, 1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 4, 2, 1, 3 Snowglobe: 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 1, 1, 4, 4, 2, 2 Pearly: 1, 2, 2, 1, 2, 3, 1, 3, 1, 3 Hot Dog: 2, 1, 2, 3, 1, 3, 1, 3, 2, 3 Puffball: 3, 2, 1, 4, 3, 2, 1, 4, 3, 2 Water Balloon: 3, 4, 2, 1, 2, 2, 4, 3, 2, 4 Glasses: 4, 2, 3, 2, 1, 3, 2, 4, 1, 3 Number of contestants who completed the challenge: 15/16 Answer Sheet 1 3, 2, 3, 4, 4, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1 Overall Winner So I took down all the ratings and it took a long time to do. Then I LOST ALL THE FRICKIN EDITING PROGRESS DUE TO MY DEVICE AND NOW HAVE TO RESTART! If anyone could help me retake the ratings, please do :(. I'm so pissed off! Anyway, it's Nickel, with 9/10. He gets an Immunity Token. I did not expect this at all, didn't even expect someone to get over 4/10. Rewriting this in a bad mood after the original and all other editing progress was GONE! The team averages and the rest of the ratings were all here until the FRICKIN EDITING PROGRESS WAS GONE! Sorry if I sound immature, I'm just so angry. Team 1 had an average of 3.375, bumped up by Nickel, while Team 2 had an average of 1.625 I randomized the answers on the spot. Now when all the progress was deleted, I forgot what the sheet was, so I attempted using Nickel's answers to help me with it. Correct me please, I am NOT in the mood to recalculate the actual average. I just know that Team 1 has a higher one. Assuming that my averages are right, please tell me what is the actual second last number of the answer sheet.,pulled down by Cup, who got an automatic zero for not doing the challenge. Bonus Question Ratings 1 Nickel: 7/10 Party Hat: 7/10 Firey: 6/10 Suitcase: 7/10 Coiny: 7/10 Yin Yang: 10/10 6/10 (no 10/10 for u Minh) This has to do with a Discord message. Woody: 5/10 Bow: 6/10 Cheesy: 9/10 As PikminComet said, that feeling when your joke answer gets a 9/10 while your serious answer gets a 6/10 Snowglobe: 6/10 Pearly: 6/10 Hot Dog: 7/10 Puffball: 6/10 Water Balloon: 6/10 And for the bonus, Cheesy wins, meaning the team is called Team KAPPA and he gets a Troll Token. I put dialogues for these parts but when I lost the editing progress, I got angry, so I couldn't be bothered to put dialogue right now. For Team 2, Suitcase and Hot Dog got equal scores, so they both get Hero Tokens. As for the actual team names, the number of elimination votes the two of them get will determine which name gets chosen. Elimination Since Team 2 lost, each character (including those of the losing team) will vote one of: Snowglobe Yin Yang Hot Dog Water Balloon Suitcase Woody Cup Party Hat ...To be eliminated. Vote using confessionals. Example: Pencil: I vote for Spongy, he's really disgusting. I have nothing against Spongy, just giving an example. Voting ended on September 29, 2017, 17:30 UTC. So, it turned out neither Suitcase nor Hot Dog received an elimination vote, so we will continue using this "vote" method thing until we find out Team 2's name. Snowglobe and Cup both got 4 votes, which were the most out of anyone. So who gets eliminated? We shall find out in the following dialogue: Snowglobe/ Cup should be eliminated for not doing the challenge! Cup/ I was busy, give me a break. Katana/ Well, let's find out who will be sent packing. They are.......... '''BOTH OF YOU!' '' That's right, both Snowglobe and Cup are eliminated! I hope that this kind of occurrence (two people with e most votes having the same number of them) never happens again. Challenge 2 Cross a bridge. Nothing hard about that, right? Well try crossing an incredibly thin rope bridge that is about 8000 meters in the air. Intimidating, I'd bet. Each character must pick a number from 1-14. The way this works is, random.org (I'll try to not make so many challenges that use random.org) will randomly select three different numbers from these 14. Whoever picks those three numbers are the people who successfully crossed the bridge. The team with more survivors wins. 3 people from 14 crossing that? Objects have thinner legs #fact. P.S I am aware Team 2 has a numerical disadvantage, but oh the harsh realities of life. Deal with it, Team 2 contestants. So just do it like this for example: Lance: I'll pick 1. Sword: I'll pick 2. You are not allowed to take a number that someone else has already taken. The challenge ended on October 3, 2017, 11:30 UTC. Contestant Answers 2 Numbers taken: 1 - Firey 2 - Coiny 3 - Yin Yang 4 - Pearly 5 - Woody 6 - Bow Actual number 576740806, but if you place a decimal point after the 5, it looks like 5.76740806. It rounds off to 6, so that's what I'll count it as. 7 - 8 - Nickel 9 - 10 - Hot Dog 11 - 12 - Party Hat 13 - Suitcase 14 - Cheesy Glasses, Puffball and Water Balloon all did not do the challenge, and they receive strikes. 7, 9, 11, the unused numbers, will be excluded from the randomizer (meaning if I get 7 I'll have to re-randomize) The Randomizer Displays... 5, 12, 6 5 - Woody (Team 2) 12 - Party Hat (Team 2) 6 - Bow (Team KAPPA) Results TEAM 2 WINS! Despite the numerical disadvantage, Team 2 got the win! And also, Bokurei The Phantump had both his characters pick correct numbers. As a result, they both get Troll Tokens. Party Hat meanwhile gets a Swap Token. Elimination Since team 1 lost, vote for one of them to be eliminated using confessionals. The nominees for elimination are: Cheesy Coiny Pearly Puffball Firey Glasses Bow Nickel Voting ended on October 6, 2017, 11:30 UTC. Glasses is eliminated with 10 votes! Challenge 3 Give a name for an invention and explain what the invention does. (Don't worry, we won't have these type of challenges very often). I will then rate it. If you have two characters, they will do it as a group project and if they get for example, 75/100, both of them get that rating. Challenge ended on 17:30 UTC, October 10, 2017. Well, only 5 people did the challenge. Everyone else will be up for elimination Voting ends 18:30 UTC, October 13, 2017. References Category:Camps Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Fanfiction Camps Category:Fanfiction Category:Snowglobe Category:Yin-Yang Category:Hot Dog Category:Cheesy Category:Coiny Category:Object Overload Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:Woody Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Nickel